


Obeisance to a God

by Serenitydusk



Series: Tales of Annwn [5]
Category: Original work unrelated to a fandom
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Dusk pleads to the god Arawn for protection.





	Obeisance to a God

It was some time that Dusk wandered, as she dwelt on her decision. Truth be told, it was already decided, she just wasn’t quite ready to fully commit. But, at last, there was no further point in delaying the inevitable.

She arrived at the temple of Arawn. It led to the entrance to the Otherworld where he held sway. A place she had no desire to return to, but …she sighed. She passed through the petitioner’s door, through the main part of the temple, past his statue carved of silver and bone. She came to the outer sanctum, where only his chosen could pass. She removed her clothing, unbound her hair, and stepped into the icy waters of the cleansing pool. Pouring these waters over her head. Once. Twice. Thrice. She emerged on the other side, reborn, in the eyes of Arawn. Drying quickly and wringing out her wet hair, she anointed herself with the sacred oils and put on the robes of the High Priestess. She then entered the inner sanctum where a huge altar stood made of blood blackened bone and stone. Behind the altar was a great throne, empty for now. The throne was built almost entirely of silver, with inlays of bleached white bone, blood red rubies, and black jet. 

Kneeling at the foot of the altar, she invoked his name.

 

" _Dark Lord of Annwn,_  
_King of the Land Under the Earth,_  
_Grey-Cloaked, Silver-Tongued,_  
_Keeper of Death_

_I call your name into the echoing silence."_

She touched his altar, loosing a bit of her magic in an offering.

" _Dark Lord of Annwn,_  
_Master of the Blooded Hunt,_  
_Blood red, Bone white_  
_Reaper of Fear_

_I beg you to pass over us in your eternal hunt._ "

She pricked her hand with her dagger, spilling blood onto the altar.

" _Dark Lord of Annwn,_  
_Ruler of the Killing Field,_  
_Bitter tears, Black rage_  
_Giver of Vengeance_

_I cry out the torment of our souls in your name_ "

She wept bitter tears of fear and rage. Those too, she dripped on the altar.

" _My soul is yours. My service unending._

_Lord Arawn, God of Annwn, your priestess invokes your name._ "

And she waited. It was not a long wait as his presence filled the room, chilling both her body and soul with fear, dread and perhaps....something else dark and sensual.

"It has been far too long, my beloved, that you have called my name with fear on your tongue and murder in your heart. What brings you to me this day?"

Her heart pounded she knelt, then dropped her forehead to the ground in full supplication at his feet. "I beg of you, my lord, God of Annwn, protect your humble children from those who would harm us."

She remained kneeling and he was silent for so long that had she not been able to feel his aura pressing around her, she would have thought she was alone. 

"Rise, my priestess." And she did. He was seated on his throne. The skull-like visage with black fire for eyes stared down at her. "For one who does not lie, you dance a fine dance with the truth calling yourself 'humble'. But you are beautiful when you beg, I'll say that is true."  The skull faded, showing a man's face with solid black eyes. If one were brave enough, or foolish enough to look into them, they would see the souls that swirled in their depths. 

She kept her gaze lowered, until he gripped her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "What is your sacrifice, beloved one?"

Tears slipped down her face, and her voice broke, "Please...."

He growled low, his fingers tightening on her chin, "You know there is always a sacrifice. I need more than your bitter tears and sweet blood." His fingers let go of her chin, and trailed down her throat, resting above her heart. "Give me a child."

She jerked away before she could stop herself, choking back the "No!" before it left her lips. One did not tell the god Arawn 'no' and expect to live.

He watched her, face blank and cold. The silence was choking.

"I would offer a month-...." She didn't get the words out before his growl ripped through and echoed in the sanctum.

"A year, then. A year and a day. For your protection for those I hold dear."

"Only a year? That is all they are worth to you?" He purred. 

 "I've served you well, my lord. I have served and protected Annwn well. If I am dead..."

"If you are dead, you will be mine for an eternity and you will never leave my side. And Annwn? Annwn will endure as it always has." 

She felt her knees buckle in terror, no longer able to hold his gaze. His hissing growl told her he tasted her fear rising and found it....pleasing.

"I cannot be away from Annwn for another thousand years. Please." She begged. "I don't ask this for me, I ask it as Annwn's queen to protect those in my care."

He sat back, releasing her and considered her offer. To be true, it was her duty as queen to protect Annwn's subjects, and she was well within her rights to call on him for this. Though, he was not convinced that her stipulation of 'those she held dear' were limited to just those owing allegiance to Annwn. "For this year and a day, you will come to the temple every day and serve me in the Otherworld from sunset to sunrise of the next day."

"Yes. I will." Tears fell faster down her cheeks. "For your protection of those I hold dear until the end of their days." He growled as she amended the bargain, but it was cut short when she slipped the robe from her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. She took a small step away from the robes at her feet. She finally dared a glance back up at him, her eyes large and luminous. She looked all the world as tiny and fragile as a fawn. Delicate. Innocent. Prey.

"Come here." He held out his hand, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped and shivered as she felt just how...pleased he was. Kissing and tasting her tears, he growled. "Come serve your god, beloved."


End file.
